


Couch Potato

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew*pwp





	Couch Potato

沒有工作也沒有邀約的午後，林陽懶洋洋的賴在鄭明心家的沙發上，他側過臉看著坐在茶几前正低頭寫著什麼的鄭明心不自覺的露出笑容。

林陽覺得鄭明心是這個世界上最可愛的人，雖然他常常嚷嚷著對方是個小胖子，但他不會說其實每次喊他胖的時候，朝自己瞪過來那雙圓圓的閃著光有些生氣又有些撒嬌的眼睛，他真的是喜歡極了，所以才會一直想要惹他鬧他。

柔軟的頭髮、圓圓亮亮的大眼睛、白裡透紅的皮膚、結實的身材，林陽從頭到尾掃過鄭明心全身，不自覺的吞了口口水，一邊想著這個人怎麼可以那麼有魅力，一邊又自豪著自己是他的男朋友，這麼想著他有些忍不住的笑出聲，然後他伸長了手往正在認真做作業的人腰上摸了一把。

「New。」

「幹嘛。」

「New啊。」

「幹嘛啊。」

看著鄭明心頭也不回敷衍的應著自己，林陽突然就有點不樂意了，明明自己在對方Tay、Tay的喊的時候都會立刻看過來走過來跟過來，怎麼這人卻看都不看自己一眼呢。

難得鬧起小脾氣的林陽，開始嚷嚷著鄭明心的名字，一開始被叫喚的人還會回應，但漸漸也懶得跟他一來一往，被忽略的人則不甘示弱的拉著坐在那邊寫作業的人的衣服，一會兒戳戳那一會兒搔搔這。

突然寫作業的人用力的把筆放在了桌上，林陽有些嚇到的顫了一下，心想是不是鬧過頭了，就見鄭明心緩緩的轉過頭露出了一個和惡魔一般的笑容。

「你很想玩是不是，那我只好奉陪到底了。」

林陽傻愣的看著對方站起來，然後一屁股坐在他的身上，正想著對方要幹麻時，鄭明心就開始搔他的癢，還趁他不注意的時候偷襲他的喉結。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈、哈哈，NEW！！哈哈啊啊啊啊，等等那邊，啊叫你等等啊NEW啊哈哈哈哈啊啊啊！」

鄭明心一臉作戰得逞的看著在身下扭動著喊叫的林陽，心想看你還敢不敢在我寫作業時胡搞，突然發覺自己好像抵到了什麼。

他停下了攻擊的動作，有些狐疑的看著終於停下笑聲還在喘氣的林陽，然後對上了他的眼，但是那傢伙卻突然很尷尬的把視線移開了，還有些刻意的縮了縮身體。

「你下來啦！」

鄭明心看著林陽微微泛紅的臉，突然意識到頂在自己身後的那個硬物是什麼了，他微微的愣住後，很快的緩過了神。

「大白天的發什麼情啊。」

他把臉靠近林陽輕輕的笑著，有點惡意的朝對方的瀏海吹了口氣，然後肉眼可見的發現那個被調戲的人，臉不自然的迅速漲紅。

「我、我沒有，你下去啦快點！」

「那這是什麼。」

鄭明心說完，突然用自己的屁股蹭了一下林陽身下有些亢奮的地方，然後他聽見對方倒抽了一口氣，隨後抵在自己兩臀之間的硬物好像更大了。

「鄭明心別鬧了。」

林陽害羞的用一隻手捂著自己半張臉，另一隻手朝坐在自己身上的人推著，他真的不是故意要興奮起來的，但是自己喜歡的人坐在自己身上扭著還笑的那麼可愛，他怎麼可能忍著住呢。

看著林陽那分明又不知道思緒跑去哪的臉，鄭明心有些無奈的笑了，他撥開對方擋在臉上的手，捧著人的臉低下身就吻了上去。

林陽一開始沒有反應過來，呆楞的睜著眼看著鄭明心突然放大的臉，還在想著對方身上的味道真香，突然身上人把舌頭探進了他的嘴裡，他遲疑了一下便抬起手摟住人的脖子開始回應了起來。

他們吻的難分難捨，回過神的林陽有些激動的朝對方進攻，他吸允著鄭明心探進自己嘴裡的舌頭，輕輕的咬著對方的下唇，手更是使勁的把對方往自己的方向帶，直到鄭明心被吻的喘不過氣發出了呻吟，他才鬆開了纏在對方脖子後腦上的手，最後留戀的在對方要離開時微微抬起頭輕輕的舔了一下鄭明心的唇。

鄭明心把手撐在林陽的胸膛上喘著氣，看著對方那張因為吻而退去羞澀，改成滿是寵溺的笑臉突然有點來氣，明明要調戲的人是我，怎麼自己感覺反被調戲了。

「色狼。」

「也是你男朋友。」

聽見對方厚臉皮的回答和那張燦爛的笑臉還是跟著笑出了聲，然後他故意的搖晃著自己的身體摩擦林陽興奮的地方，林陽原本恢復正常的臉色又開始變紅，他輕輕的咬著嘴唇有些遲疑，鄭明心看見對方的手正不知所措的想摸又不敢摸時，抬起手脫下了自己的上衣，朝對方挑了個眉。

「做嗎？男朋友。」

原本還猶豫著該不該動手的林陽一聽見便急不可耐的把人又拉下來吻著，比剛才更激烈的吸允鄭明心的嘴唇，舌頭也不安份的伸進嘴裡和對方的交纏著，空氣中滿是他們親吻發出的水聲，頓時整個空間都色情了起來。

林陽一邊吻著，手也不安份的往鄭明心的臀部摸去，他隔著褲子挑逗的抓了抓著那人又挺又翹又緊實的臀瓣，還有些刻意的輕輕的在上面拍了幾下，果然引起自家男友的一陣顫抖，他含著對方的唇呼呼的笑了幾聲，接著就從褲縫把兩隻手都伸了進去，滿是挑逗的揉捏起來。

鄭明心舒服的嗚咽了幾聲，然後撐著沙發坐了起來，他看著一臉假裝正經但是手上卻那麼色情的林陽，突然就想看到對方慾望重重饑渴難耐的臉，不知怎麼的就想誘惑對方，於是鄭明心抬起了手搓揉起自己胸前的突起，看看對方有什麼反應。

感覺到林陽的動作頓了一下，揉捏自己屁股的力道大了起來，鄭明心想撫慰自己大概很能挑起自家男友的性趣，於是他下了決定，雖然因為從沒在對方面前做過覺得有些害羞而咬了咬嘴唇，但還是緩緩的掏出自己半勃的慾望開始套弄了起來。

因為慾望被觸碰而得到快感的人舒服的瞇起眼睛，鄭明心便想著身下人對那邊大概漲的難受，於是伴隨套弄自己的頻率也跟著搖著屁股想藉此摩擦抵著自己的硬物，然後他聽見平時禮貌得體的林陽難得的罵出聲來。

他睜開眼睛對上對方，發現那人的雙眼黑的深沉，慾望的旋渦彷彿要拉著他沉入海底，他看見林陽吞了口口水，原本只是抓著屁股揉捏的手也開始不安份的往後穴探去暗示著。

要是平常鄭明心會表示可以讓林陽幫他擴張，甚至林陽也不會那麼被動早就翻身把他壓在身下了，但是今天那看起來遲鈍的傢伙似乎有意無意的發現鄭明心在誘惑他，所以故意處處都試探著。

「不行喔。」

鄭明心微微一笑，就把自己的手塞進林陽的嘴裡要人舔，林陽傻愣了一下就發現自家男友又把自己的衣服掀了起來開始用另一隻手玩弄起自己的乳頭，鮮少被觸碰的地方讓他不自覺的起了個戰慄，正想開口說些什麼嘴裡的那隻手又開始挑逗般的折騰著。

林陽只好乖巧的開始舔弄著嘴裡的手指，他有些不安的看著鄭明心，不知道對方要做什麼但是又隱隱期待著，然後那人又突然大力的捏了自己的乳頭一下，讓他不自覺的叫出了聲來。

「真可愛。」

鄭明心輕笑出聲，然後安撫性的摸了摸林陽的臉，林陽想說些什麼，但是自己嘴裡那作亂的手指讓他只能嗚咽著一些聽不懂的話，聽起來更像呻吟，他突然覺得難道今天鄭明心難得想上他嗎。

平時的日子裡他都是上面的那個，只在有偶爾時他們才會交換過來，他覺得不管是哪邊都可以，因為不管怎樣都是他們彼此相愛的過程，他正有些神遊的想著鄭明心等會會怎麼上他時，對方說話了。

「脱一下我的褲子。」

林陽乖巧的把人的褲子脫下來，還在想著自己是不是應該也把褲子脫了，就被眼前的景象震住了，鄭明心把剛才自己舔的濕漉漉的手伸下去，探進自己的後穴裡，小幅度的抽插起來。

「嗯......拿一下潤滑劑在那邊的抽屜裡。」

艱難的擴張一下後，鄭明心難耐的扭了扭身子，林陽還沒從眼前回過神，木訥的探過身子拿了潤滑劑給對方，接過手的鄭明心擠了一堆後，有些急躁的一次探入了三根手指，然後被刺激的微微仰起了頭。

「啊嗯......Tay......」

他開始大力的用手指進出，還時不時的彎曲按摩，原本停下撫慰自己慾望的手也動了起來，林陽看在眼裡覺得眼前的畫面淫蕩的過分，平時禁慾般的人現在全身泛著紅還透出一層微微的薄汗，自慰的畫面讓他整個人像個墮落的天使讓人忍不住想壓在身下操幹，那雙總是明亮的大眼睛變得有些渙散，而他好像也要迷失在對方的眼神裡。

急躁的解開自己的褲鍊，林陽掏出自己已經硬了很久的分身開始套弄著，還有意無意的摩擦著鄭明心的臀縫，然後引來黏膩的喊聲。

「你等等......」

鄭明心停下了在自己後穴的動作，抓著林陽才剛掏出的分身微微抬起身子就要往下坐，但林陽有些慌亂地阻止他。

「等等New還沒戴套。」

「......少囉嗦，我現在就要你。」

然後他加快套弄自己分身的速度，順著力就坐了下去，林陽又長又粗的硬物直直地插入到底，身體裡被塞得又滿又深的快感伴隨著些微的不適感，讓他得到了滿足感，然後前端就不受控制的射了出來，又濃又白的液體灑在了林陽的胸腹上，有些還濺到了對方的臉上，他看著對方那已經滿是慾望的眼神和額頭冒出的汗滿意地笑了，低頭舔去了對方臉上的液體。

「你好大。」

他靠在對方的耳邊輕輕地說著，刻意的縮了縮自己的後穴夾緊自己體的火熱，然後他聽見林陽輕輕地嘆了口氣。

「你這個小惡魔。」

然後林陽開始奮力地往上頂弄著，才剛剛高潮的身體異常的敏感，鄭明心不受控制的喊著，然後他撐起身體，隨著林陽頂弄得動作也跟著搖擺著腰，對方一下下的頂到自己身體裡的敏感處，原本半軟的性器也逐漸精神起來，但他已經沒有餘力去管，他的性器一下一下的拍打在林陽的腹部上，伴隨著對方囊袋打在自己臀上的聲音，迎合出一個交織愛慾與淫糜的交響曲。

「你這樣好色，而且你夾得好緊。」

「你才是......嗯......啊！色狼！」

「舒服嗎？」

「......嗯。」

林陽握住人的腰，加速了衝刺，然後鄭明心就硬生生地被插射了，伴隨著高潮鄭明心高喊出林陽的名字，然後反射性地夾緊了後穴，林陽也這麼就跟著射了出來，一波波又濃又熱的射進了鄭明心深處，他有些不自覺地顫抖，然後軟了身子倒在對方身上。

林陽舒服地嘆了口氣，然後他伸手把人兒的的臉抬起來讓對方的額頭貼著他的額頭，他看著鄭明心濕潤潤的眼睛輕輕地笑了，微微抬頭輕輕地印了一吻在對方唇上。

「我愛你啊。」

「......我知道。」

「你呢。」

「......愛你。」

 

plus

鄭明心抬起身子，林陽的性器離開他的後穴發出啵的一聲，然後對方射進自己體內的精液緩緩地流了出來，他的屁股和大腿內側變得一遍混亂淫糜，鄭明心低頭看著自己身下淫蕩的模樣不自覺的羞紅了臉。

「你這個禽獸林陽。」

「是誰先坐上來的啊。」

「閉嘴。」

鄭明心難得被堵了個說不出話，他朝著那個笑的一臉開心的人甩過去一個懶得跟你吵的眼神想走去浴室清理，突然就被人一把拉住壓倒了在沙發上。

「再抵住就不會流出來了。」

鄭明心看著那張自己深愛的臉，還是耐不住地笑了出來，然後林陽看見對方笑了也跟著笑了出來，那雙好看的眉眼此時此刻就像染上太陽的光芒，暖洋洋的讓鄭明心移不開眼。

「再來一發？」

鄭明心看著林陽討好的親親自己的側臉笑罵了出聲，他看著林陽眨巴的雙眼想著對方怎麼可以這麼可愛，然後他抬起手勾住對方的脖子把人拉了下來吻了上去。


End file.
